


Lucy's Troll Problem

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Lucy loves writing her stories, but when she finds out she's targeted by a group of rule lawyer trolls, her world crumbles. Luckily her sexy one eyed boyfriend knows exactly how to handle the situation. CoLu RATED E for lemon, one-shot!





	Lucy's Troll Problem

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

**Lucy's Troll Problem**

* * *

She was ready to slam her head into the little wooden desk. This could not be happening to her. All of her hard work and stories, now threatened to be deleted.

Lucy had been an avid author on a website devoted to fanfiction. She had written hundreds of thousands of words in her favorite anime, Tales of the Fairy for months. Some stories were good, some were fun as hell to write and some only showed that she was still learning her craft. It was a struggle at first to overcome her shyness and begin to post but she did. Now she has friends and fans!

Real fans!

People who admire and love her work and are honest with their reviews and wishes. Internet strangers who gave her a lot of love and support as long as she kept working working hard. So Lucy did and every moment she could she wrote thousands of words. She studied different things, almost made love to a thesaurus and became a part of the community.

Still new on the site, she was amazed at just how uniquely popular her Demon King and Key Holder ships was becoming. It was turning into her own little corner of the fandom and she beamed everytime a reviewer said "I never thought I'd like this pairing, but you write it so well."

Today was different, today her heart sank and as she looked at the forum post, she wanted to cry. This was happening, she was targeted by a petty and jealous author and handed over to a hate group.

It started off easily, she had a couple glasses of wine and started a story about her one true pair. Now, being Lucy there was going to be some build up, a well crafted smut scene and then a nice little happily ever after. Nothing too extravagant, but a lot of fun and love to write. She really enjoyed how it came out for being a wine fueled flash of inspiration and furious typing over several hours. Her muse was appeased!

The story was doing very well, for it not being one of the more popular ships or even the pseudo canon nonsense (which no, that relationship, just no). It had lots of favs and a fair number of reviews. One review caught her attention when she read through them a few days later. Because sadly her professional life and personal life meant she wasn't always on the site to respond or read.

Someone else had posted the same ship but the reviewer liked Lucy's story,  _Caged_ , better. Being curious and wanting to support her OTP, Lucy took a read.

It was a good story, well crafted and thought out. A bit more angsty than she likes, as she's a solid romance writer who loves her happily ever afters. Yet, people deserve a few more seconds of her time to know that she enjoyed their work. Lucy left a kind review about how wonderful it was and how it tugged at her heart.

A few hours later the author contacted her, and Lucy was excited. Afterall a chance to maybe make a new friend and a fellow Demon King and Key Holder shipper, hell yes!

It was not meant to be as the person was rude to her. There was no thanks for the review, just a rudely worded demand that she favorite the story. Lucy had no desire to start drama and had nothing nice to say to this person for being so pretentious, so she hit delete, on the advice of a friend.

Lucy went back to her usual weekend chill mode, planning stories and laughing at random things on YouLacra, and didn't give it another thought. So as she enjoyed her cold brew coffee and writing a story for her friend's birthday, she was taken aback by what would happen next.

Another review her to story, this one from someone who demanded she change her story to follow the rules. Lucy shook her head, told her friends about it and tried to remain in good spirits. Until she found out that this person is part of a group who's mission is to pretend they are the almighty enforcers.

To uphold rules that are barely ever enforced and often overlooked, because they are arbitrary and badly worded. Lucy always made sure to mark her ratings properly and state why the rating in the description, it's not like she ever hid a tasty lemon. Lemons get readers and a well written lemon is such a rare blessing.

Also for crying out loud, Lucy was damn good with the lemons. They are fun to write and difficult to craft, well. It was a staple in her writing genre, many authors, fanfiction and normal fiction alike, that she admired, wrote beautiful sex scenes. Sex is a wonderful thing and being very sex positive, everytime she wrote a wonderful story of consenting adults not timid to express their bodies, she was reminding people that it's alright to enjoy your sexuality.

Lucy even would use her knowledge and zest for physical expression to help educate people on healthy lifestyles and sex aspects that had been made a mockery of or just portrayed badly. Do not get her fucking started on all the horrible BDSM fakery out there thanks to some story about color shading or whatever.

Writing for her was everything she ever wanted to get on a soapbox and pontificate about. Though she was definitely not going to risk her day job, cause hello bills. Also since the dawn of storytelling people have always used stories to teach important lessons. Animal stories have the best allegories to them and easy to remember from youth to adult.

Lucy blinked as she stared at her phone, because she chose to ignore this reviewer, her story and name was now on a forum post. A forum created by a group of people who only seek hurting others as their weird as masturbation material. They get so giddy when they cross stories and authors off their lists and congratulate each other with a few good tugs or finger thrusts when "mission complete, user destroyed."

This could not be happening, she never wanted to be targeted. Never wanted to be trolled, never wanted to be on a harrassment list and certainly didn't deserve it. These people usually went after fandoms that were devoted to kid shows, not animes with an adult audience. For crying out loud one of the main characters has a stripping problem, how is that kid friendly?

She double checked all of her most favorite racy stories, that she wrote, were already cross posted on other sites that didn't care about smut, as the story was rated properly. Though it gave her great pause.

This group was serious and literally had those lists of people they got removed from the site. Now, because she ignored them and this asshat who demanded a fav, Lucy might be next.

Her fingers shook as she kept trying to type, wanting to craft the wedding night for her latest story. It was going to be a beautiful and love making ending to a fun little story. Her friend was going to love it because she wrote it with all her heart.

Instead she let out a breath and just stared at the half finished chapter, the stupid cursor blinking, begging her to start typing.

Blink.

Blink.

"Hey Sunshine," her boyfriend Cobra said, forcing Lucy to jump. She turned her head to look at him and right away he dropped to a knee and pulled her into a hug.

Lucy cried her eyes out, shaking and sobbing while choking on words that may not have even been in English. His white coat was now going to be stained with mascara and dried snot. She was certain Cobra didn't care, not with how his hand curved around the back of her head and held her still. How he whispered that everything would be okay, even if he had no idea what was going on.

After minutes of her crying she slowed down in small sobs, "I'm targeted."

"Mafia?" Cobra asked with a grin, she knew he was trying to make her laugh.

"No, a hate group on my story site," she said wiping her nose with her forearm, much to the grimace of her caramel skin guy.

"Like Nazis?"

"Rule lawyering Nazis."

"Fuck, want me to call Mard?" he asked and that made her smile. Mard was her champion of all things snark and the man literally didn't know what it meant to give a fuck, unless he was naked.

She sniffled, "he'd like nuke people."

"Okay, tell me what happened, slowly, Sunshine," he said as he took off his coat and sat on the tan carpeted floor.

"I reviewed someone, didn't fav, then he demanded I fav his story. I ignored and deleted his request, cause that was rude, fucker couldn't even thank me for reviewing. Hours later a story of mine using the same ship but came out a few days after his and was way more fucking popular, was given a warning review. I ignored it," Lucy sniffled.

"Turns out this warning reviewer is part of this hate group and now they know your name and story and are a bunch of whiny assholes?" Cobra added and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, and they go to crazy lengths to scare people, harass them and report them. Oh goddess, why me? All I did was leave a nice review," she started sobbing again.

* * *

Cobra holds his Lucy and looks up, "this is some true shit. Seriously people, we ain't naming actual names, but the events are real."

He expels a harsh breath through his nose as he purses his lips, his one eye going hard, "you know what, fuck you to this hate group and this petty bullshit author. In fact, I got all you perverts covered." Cobra grins, it's sexy and devastating and he winks or is it blinks, ugh, fuck…

The story goes on.

* * *

"You didn't do anything wrong but be a nice human. You write great smut, especially when I'm in it," he said placing a kiss to her red cheek.

"Well you inspire a lot of it," she said.

"Hey babe, here's what we are going to do. You're going to post whatever makes you happy and cross post it too. You're going to hug your fans and most importantly, you're going to get naked and I'm going inspire the next content rule breaking smut scene," Cobra said.

"Babe, I love how you think," she said as she wasted no time in pulling off her tank top. Cobra so loved his little nymphomaniac.

"No, you love the thing I do with my tongue," he said, purposely sticking it out and making it do a figure eight for her.

Lucy crawled into his lap, her long legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers threaded through his hair. His hands ran up the smooth expanse of her naked back before he pressed his lips into hers.

Her lips molded to his and he darted his tongue out to tease her into opening for him. Lucy did and he groaned to taste her as their tongues curled around each other. It was a passionate embrace, leaving him a bit light headed with each second.

Lucy's delicate fingers started to pull on his shirt. Their lips never parted as she let out a soft moan. Cobra leaned back and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it wherever in their little living room.

Immediately her hands smoothed down his toned chest, blunt nails catching on now slightly harden nipples. His hand palmed one of her soft breasts as he began to lick and nibble at her throat.

"Fuck…" she whispered as her head rolled back, granting him more access to taste her. Her throat was always an erogenous zone for her and he enjoyed toying with it while their hands glided all along their naked torsos.

"Couple minutes Sunshine," he said making her giggle for a moment as his teeth grazed down her throat before he lightly nibbled at the spot where it meets her shoulder.

Lucy let out a moan, the lurid sound sending an instant response to his dick as it jerked in his pants. She rolled her hips, pressing her sweatpants covered core over him. Even in a tank top and faded old sweatpants, his girlfriend was as hot as the motherfucking sun. Thus why he called her Sunshine.

Her fingertips raced down the the center of his toned abdomen as she began to play with the worn leather belt. Cobra could feel the belt open as the buckle scrapped lightly against his skin. He kept his tongue busy licking a line across her collar bone, delighting in how creamy she tasted.

Cobra leaned forward, slowly shifting their position so that her back was on the floor. Her arms reach over her head and she managed to push the chair away before her skull crashed into it. That would have been annoying but right now, situational awareness was not a thing. Not when she pulled at the button of his jeans, trying to free his length.

He placed slow wanton kisses down her chest, before he could capture a dusky pink nipple. His teeth scraped against the sensitive bud before he circled it with his tongue.

"Hmmmm…" she breathed as her back arched.

He tugged at her nipple with his lips as his hand pinched and pulled the other one, forcing her to moan even louder. Her hips rolled up as her heels dug into his ass, teasing the both of them with her movements.

Letting go of her beautiful tit, Cobra worked his way down her flat stomach, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on his path to her core. He took in a breath and could already smell her arousal, the scent making his cock twitch in response.

He curled his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and slowly pulled them down. Lucy lifted her ass so he could get them down her beautiful full hips. Cobra sat on his heels as she unlocked her legs from him and he was able to remove the offending barrier.

Laid out on their living carpet, Lucy was shivering as he licked his lips at the site of trimmed golden damp curls right above her womanhood. He loved the site of her, pale flesh that shivered in her anticipation, golden hair fanned out like a halo and porn star worthy full lips parted as she let out soft whimpers.

Cobra leaned forward, his chest against the carpet as his arms hook around her thighs, opening her legs for him. He placed a teasing kiss against her curls and her pelvis jerked up in response. Oh he enjoyed teasing the ever living hell out of her.

He licked his lips before he let his tongue glide up her core form entrance to clit. Cobra's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he enjoyed the taste of her juices. Lucy's fingers worked through his hair, pulling softly as she mewled for his attention.

Cobra traced his tongue around her clit, purposely missing it to drive her wild. It worked and she began to push on his head, trying to move him more on her. Since he's a nice guy and she had a shitty day, he decided to give into her and flicked his tongue against her pearl.

"Oh stars!" she called out and he growled in response.

All the sounds she could make while he devoured her and she squirmed against his face, telling him that oh he knew what he was doing. Cobra let go of one thigh and using his now free hand, he let his fingers skim around her entrance.

He inserted one finger into her tight wet heat as her body fluttered, her hips rolling slowly. Cobra tightened his lips around her clit and gave a light suck as he worked a slow rhythm with his finger. This was a form of worship he enjoyed, after all who needs a God when you have a full figured Goddess squirming under you?

Another finger as he upped his paced and batted her clit with his tongue. He curled them slightly to hit her special little spot and that did it. She yanked on his hair as her thighs smashed his head into place.

"Co-Cobra...fuck...nnngh…" she cried out.

God he could do that to her all day, and he has before but his cock hurt from laying on it and he was desperate to feel her. Always desperate, like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet, willing to do anything for a seat next to it.

Lucy's knees dropped to the sides as he wiped his mouth with his hand while sitting up to try and remove his pants. It didn't take long before he managed to fall backwards, hitting his head on the carpet with a dull thud. Ignoring the shock of his dexterity fail, he managed to get his jeans off in record time.

Cobra rolled over and happily watched as she caught her breath, though he wasn't going to let her have too much of that oxygen. He crawled over her, letting his bared cock tease at her sensitive wet pussy.

"I need you," she said.

"I know, and you totally got this fine ass," he retorted before his lips settled over hers.

He rested most of his weight on one forearm as he used his other hand to help angle him in. Cobra pushed in slowly, enjoying her tight slick channel struggle to open for him. They kissed as he filled her, his pelvis flushed with hers.

He broke the kiss and looked into her deep mocha eyes, "Love you, Sunshine."

"Love you too, now fuck me, please," she begged before he kissed her again. Her fingers held onto his shoulders, as little heels dug into his chiseled ass and her hips rolled slightly.

Cobra used that as his signal and he began to withdrawal his thick length from her body, feeling as much of her as he could. The tip barely inside her warmth before he pushed back into her. Each movement was better than the previous one and he wanted to keep this going as long as he could.

Sunshine met him thrust for thrust, her hips rolling up to take him deeper. What started as an exercise in just living room floor love making was turning into a mess of need and desire. Limbs tangled, lips and teeth pressed against any skin in their vicinity, it turned into pure carnal pleasure.

She grabbed his earring with her teeth for a moment, "faster, harder, god, fuck me."

"Oh he ain't here, but I got this," he joked because Cobra could never resist the opportunity to joke with her.

His pace picked up as his hips snapped forcefully in her heat and she began to softly babble. He knew she was getting close, hell he was almost right there but he bit his bottom lip and put in the maximum effort.

Wild and hard, not caring that she might have rug burns on her back or him on his knees, he pistoned into his eager girlfriend. His name was chanted from her kiss-swollen lips as their sweaty skin slapped against each other. Fuck, he loved that Lucy was such a power bottom kind of girl, always moving in sync with him and tightening her muscles for that bit of extra pressure he loved.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss that curled his toes as he drove into her, over and over and over again. Her channel rippled around his cock and suddenly it clamped down hard on him, throwing off his rhythm as her head tilted to the side and she screamed his name.

So close, he was right at the edge and he slammed into her harder, riding her wave of pleasure before his own. His balls tightened as liquid ecstasy raced through his body and the first shot of his release had fried whatever was left of his brain cell.

Each shot of his cum he answered with a quick thrust, spilling into her trembling body. When the moment passed and he was all spent, unceremoniously he crashed on top of her. For a minute he struggled to regain his breath as his limbs were nothing but pure jelly.

Sunshine pushed up on his shoulders and he reluctantly rolled off to the side. "Needed air asshole," she said while swallowing lungfuls of air.

"Nah, it's overrated."

"Why do I love you?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Cause I made you orgasm twice?"

Sunshine rolled to her side and placed her head against his shoulder, "That works."

"Of course it works, you've met me," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, who are you?" she teased.

"The plumber," he shot back and they both shared a laugh.

After a few minutes, he felt her trace a lazy circle on his chest. "So what should I do?"

"Me, again but I think you've done enough. Let it go and you know what? Post all the rule breaking smut you want, cause your fans love it," he said, placing one arm behind his head and staring up at the ceiling, like he's talking to someone. Someone who might actually be writing this.

"And I love my fans," Sunshine said.

"Yep, now write something with that other character, the crazy one with the cool scar."

* * *

_**So yeah, this minus having sex with Cobra did happen to me, in the last couple days on ANOTHER SITE. I'm just waiting to see what comes of it, but I admit it's disconcerting as fuck.** _

_**I'll also admit that this is my response to the entire situation and the people behind it, a smutty lemon one shot. It's basically a massive middle finger to what I think of what they do and how annoyed I am by all of it.** _

_**So if you support fun lemons, epic story telling and maybe me as a human being and author... send a message. Leave a COMMENT with your support or a hug...cause hugs are nice and crap I need them. Also a kudos isn't a bad way to take your stance against petty people like this.** _

_**Love you all!** _

_**Now I have more rule breaking smut to write and big hugs to Blas for proof reading!** _


End file.
